Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas
by Nia Baskerville
Summary: -Nada es fácil... -susurré mientras el me acariciaba cada una de las cicatrices de mi muñeca- Sobre todo si quieren casarte con el estúpido de Malfoy... -¿Por que iban a hacer semejante tontería? -Verás, mi familia sigue con esa estúpida idea de querer casarnos entre sangre pura-sonreí amargamente- Nada es fácil cuando eres la hija de Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Buenas! Es el primer fic que subo, así que espero que les guste, o que al menos no les disguste. **

**__****Quería avisar desde ahora que va a ser un fic un poco... Diferente. Se sitúa al principio de cuarto año para una chica que les va a dar más de una sorpresa.**

**__****Y sin hacer esperar más, aquí va el primer capitulo!**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Me alisé una vez más la falda mientras miraba mi reflejo en una de las ventanas del tren, vestida ya con mi uniforme del colegio. El pelo castaño(demasiado largo según mi madre) me caía sobre los pechos, y mis ojos color miel me devolvían la mirada preocupados.

Este sería mi primer día en Hogwarts, e iba sola en el vagón del tren.

Algunos chicos se asomaban por la ventanilla para mirarme, para después marcharse cuchicheando. Detestaba aquello. Así que intenté no prestarle mucha atención y seguí mirando por la ventanilla.

Dos chicos entraron en mi compartimento riendo. Parecían esconderse de algo, pues se agacharon nada más entrar. Y también parecían no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Dentro de muy poco, hermanito...-susurraba uno de ellos, medio riendo- Es una de las mejores bromas que se nos han ocurrido...

-Sí, ya verás... La bomba de humo que cambia el color de pelo es brillante. Y mucho más brillante si la soltamos en el compartimento de Malfoy.-le contestó el otro chico, también en un susurro. Sus voces eran casi idénticas. Ladee un poco la cabeza para mirarles a la cara, pero desde donde estaba sentada solo podía ver sus espaldas, y su pelo, rojo como el fuego.

Carraspee para que notaran mi presencia, y ambos se dieron la vuelta a la vez. Eran exactamente iguales.

-Vaya, perdona...-dijo uno de los pelirrojos- Pensábamos que estaba vacío...

-Pero como te vemos muy sola, nos quedaremos aquí a hacerte compañía-dijo el otro de los pelirrojos, sonriéndome. Tenían unos ojos azules preciosos.

-Podéis esconderos aquí todo el tiempo que queráis...-susurré al cabo de unos segundos, desviando la mirada.

Ambos gemelos se miraron un segundo, y poco después se sentaron a mi lado.

-Y como es que una chica tan guapa... -dijo uno de ellos mirándome fijamente

-...está aquí tan sola?-continuó el otro, acabando la frase del primero.

-Es mi primer año aquí, la gente no me conoce...-contesté mirando por la ventana. La proximidad de aquellos chicos me ponía nerviosa.

-Somos Fred y George Weasley- dijo uno de ellos, señalándose respectivamente. Los miré despacio para después volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Y tu no tienes nombre, preciosa?-preguntó George, asomándose para verme mejor.

-Preciosa?-dije con el ceño fruncido.- No me llames así. Mi nombre es Lia.

-Un nombre muy bonito. Eres de primer año, entonces? Nosotros vamos a cuarto año. -me pregunto Fred. Noté que el y su hermano miraban frecuentemente el pasillo durante la conversación.

-No, en realidad a cuarto año también. Antes estudiaba en Beauxbatons. Pero decidí venirme aquí. -contesté mirando de nuevo por la ventana. ¿Es que esos chicos no se cansaban de hablar?

-Vaya, con que estabas aquí. -dijo un chico rubio, abriendo la puerta de mi compartimento de golpe.-No deberías andar con este tipo de personas, Lia. Vamos, mi compartimento no queda lejos...

-Gracias, Draco.- le contesté mirando sus grises ojos.- Pero creo que puedo apañarmelas sola.

-Aún no me explico como pudiste pedir que te entraran en Gryffindor...-susurraba Draco mientras cerraba bruscamente la puerta.

Ambos gemelos se levantaron para asomarse a la ventanilla, y justo cuando Draco cerraba la puerta de su compartimento, se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido por algunos gritos. Los gemelos rieron.

-Bueno, nos vamos Lia. Nos veremos más tarde por la sala común. Por lo que parece vas a estar también en Gryffindor. Y encima en nuestra clase. -me dijo Fred sonriendo mientras salía a toda prisa del vagón. George se disponía a imitarlo, cuando dio y la vuelta y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Otra vez esa sensación de nervios.

-Sabes? Espero realmente que nos volvamos a ver... -susurro George poniendo especial énfasis en sus palabras. Sonrío mientras pasaba su dedo indice delicadamente por mi brazo izquierdo. Solo ese roce bastó para erizar toda mi piel, y hacer que mis entrañas se encogieran. Tragué saliva sin poder apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Me mordí el labio inferior, y el sonrió aún más.- Me encantaría poder morder ese labio ahora mismo...

Aquella frase bastó para que mi temperatura subiese de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. Incluso me sentía mareada cuando aquel pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de mi y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano.

_Mierda, Lia. Controlate, joder. - decía una vocecilla en mi interior, enfurecida. _

Cerré los ojos el resto del trayecto intentando distraerme y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en Hogwarts. Aquello era impresionante. Nos condujeron hacia un gran comedor, donde dieron una charla y un lujoso banquete, después de haber seleccionado a los de primer año.

Aquello era maravilloso, mucho mejor que Beauxbatons. Los prefectos nos guiaron hacia nuestras salas comunes. Todos los Gryffindor decidieron continuar la fiesta allí, pero yo quería descansar y ver mi cuarto, así que subí hacia las habitaciones.

Allí estaba mi baúl junto con mis cosas. Me senté en la cama y empecé a quitarme la ropa deseando ponerme el pijama y meterme a la cama a leer algo.

Pero unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, haciendo que cogiera rápidamente mi varita y me diera la vuelta, aún en ropa interior.

-Joder, que haces aquí? No se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas?-pregunte casi gritando, intentando taparme con la camiseta del pijama.

-Tranquila, preciosa. Solo he venido a verte. Y sí, los chicos tenemos la entrada prohibida al cuarto de las chicas. Pero me conozco todos los truquitos de Hogwarts... -susurró despacio, acercándose más a mi. Di un paso atrás instintivamente. El sonrió. Esa jodida sonrisa me ponía nerviosa, no podía parar de mirarle. -Vamos, tranquila. Solo quiero hablar contigo, pasar un buen rato...

-Lárgate Weasley. -le espeté. Nerviosa, di otro paso atrás.

-Eso no es lo que me dice tu cuerpo... Se que tu cuerpo me desea ahora mismo -joder. Seguía acercándose. Tenía los ojos oscuros y media sonrisa en la cara.-Estás temblando de deseo, nena.

-No, márchate de aquí. Ahora. No te deseo, y nunca lo haré! Si no quieres que te mande por los aires ahora mismo... -le dije sujetando mi varita con más fuerza. Me puse tan nerviosa que al querer alejarme más, conseguí tropezarme con la cama y quedar boca arriba. La varita se me calló al suelo. Miré asustada como aquel pelirrojo se tumbaba encima de mi, como me miraba a los ojos y como podía notar su erección contra mi vientre.

* * *

_**Y aquí llega a su fin el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya resultado entretenido, espero sus reviews con observaciones o cualquier sugerencia!**_

_**Normalmente suelo actualizar cada dos días, por problemas con el pc y tal.**_

_**Un beso muy muy fuerte a todos! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews.**_

_**Subo este capitulo tan pronto por que quizás mañana no podré subir ninguno, pero tan pronto como pueda me pondré a subir la continuación.**_

_**Aquí les dejo con el siguiente capitulo!**_

* * *

-Basta, aléjate de mi. -le dije al pelirrojo forcejeando.-Te vas a meter en un buen lio, las chicas pronto van a subir...

-No me verán, tranquila.-me contestó sonriente, aún sin levantarse de encima de mi. Con un movimiento de su varita logró correr las cortinas de mi cama. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.-Sabes? Tienes un cuerpo totalmente delicioso...Y te deseo, aquí y ahora.

-Pues yo a ti no, imbécil. -mentí con un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto que mi cuerpo lo deseaba con una intensidad demasiado fuerte. Era increíble el poder que ese chico ejercía sobre mi. Con un par de frases había puesto mi cuerpo a su merced.

_-Contrólate! Lo conociste ayer. Y ya sabes que no debes. Que no puedes. Perteneces a otro.- me decía otra vez aquella vocecita en mi interior. Empezaba a ser molesta._

Pero tenía toda la razón. Yo no debía estar haciendo eso, pertenecía a otro chico.

-Weasley, te ordeno que te largues. Déjame tranquila, yo no quiero nada contigo... -le decía mientras volvía a forcejear con el, aún notando su erección contra mi.

-Mmm, con que quieres que me marche... - susurró. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta sus labios estaban acariciando suavemente mi cuello, mordiendolo y paseando la lengua suavemente. No pude evitar clavar mis uñas en sus brazos mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba, y el emitió un gruñido mientras sonoros jadeos se nos escapaban a ambos.

Acabé por rendirme a las manos y los labios expertos del pelirrojo. Le arranqué la camisa del uniforme mientras no parábamos de besarnos. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba a cada contacto con su piel, y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Sus ojos, cada vez más llenos de deseo, me miraban mientras me desabrochaba lentamente el sujetador.

Sus manos me acariciaron desde el cuello hasta la cintura, donde también se deshizo de mis bragas.

Estaba totalmente expuesta a el. Expuesta y asustada.

El se bajó los pantalones, dejándome ver unos boxers rojos. Se tumbó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el.

-Realmente quieres que me marche? -me susurro cogiéndome aún más fuerte. Podía notar lo empapados que estábamos.

-Si...-susurré, sin parar de temblar. Cerré los ojos.

-Estás segura? -me susurró también, mientras metía bruscamente sus dedos dentro de mi. Solté un gemido mientras el placer inundaba todo mi cuerpo, pero no me aparté. No podía hacerlo, el deseo era más grande.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de mi una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Y yo no podía parar de jadear. Aquello estaba mal, horriblemente mal. Pero era tan erótico. Tan brusco. Tan sucio.

Mis entrañas se estremecían a causa del pelirrojo, que me miraba complacido.

-Te gusta esto? O sigues queriendo que me marche?- me dijo con una voz mucho más ronca de lo habitual. Al ver que yo no contestaba, bajo el ritmo de las sacudidas, esperando una respuesta. Me miraba sonriente, y mi cuerpo estaba deseando que siguiera. No podía dejarlo así, a medias. El placer me estaba consumiendo.-Entonces, quieres que me marche?

-No!-grité. Ya no me importaba que pudieran escucharme-No, joder. Por favor...

-Se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti... -dijo en un gruñido. Volvió a entrar y salir bruscamente de mi con los dedos, y yo volví a jadear como antes.- Y haré que seas mía.

El placer aumentaba por momentos. Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuéramos el y yo. Mis músculos se tensaron esperando el orgasmo. Pero este no llegó.

George había parado sin más, y me miraba complacido desde la cama. Sonriendo.

Yo estaba enfadada, ¿como pretendía dejarme así?

_-Igualmente esto es una locura. Es mejor que se quede así. -me susurró la voz de mi conciencia._

-¿Crees que puedes usarme así, sin más?-pregunté mitad enfadada, mitad avergonzada. Le baje la mirada y me tapé con su camisa, que fue lo primero que cogí.

-¿Qué? -todo rastro de sonrisa en el había desaparecido. Ahora fruncía el ceño y me miraba, acercándome a el mientras yo me resistía. Quería estar lo más lejos posible de aquel cerdo. -No quiero que pienses eso, preciosa. Solo quiero que seas mía cuando tu estés lista. Recuerda que en un principio tu no querías hacer esto.

-Entonces porque empezaste a... -cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando desechar el recuerdo.

-Te queda muy bien la camisa, mejor que a mi... -dijo cambiando de tema, abrochándome uno a uno los botones. Su voz parecía distinta. Parecía... Tierna. -Por que estás tan asustada con mi presencia?

-Yo nunca me asusto- le dije mientras le miraba desafiante. Ambos estábamos susurrando.

-¿Entonces por que solo con tocarte empiezas a temblar? -me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla. Estaba en lo cierto. Por mínimo que fuera nuestro contacto yo no podía evitar temblar. Sus ojos azules me miraron en la penumbra de la noche, con un deje de temor. -¿Tanto miedo te doy?

-No digas eso... -ambos estábamos en la cama, mirándonos el uno al otro. El cerró los ojos. Con cierta timidez, acaricié su mejilla muy lentamente. Solo rozando con la punta de mis dedos. El sonrió.-Solo que esto ha sido muy rápido... Te conocí esta mañana, y tienes un efecto en mi más fuerte de lo que debería...

-No me tengas miedo, princesa. -susurro aún más bajo. Abrió los ojos y todo rastro de sonrisa se borro de su cara al verme la muñeca con la que le estaba acariciando. La camiseta se me había subido y dejaba ver las cicatrices de lo que en su día fueron miles de cortes.

* * *

_**Aquí llega el final del segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews con comentarios o sujerencias. Un beso a todos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas noches a todos! _**

**_Gracias por hacer fav y follow a la historia, y por los reviews! ^^_**

**_Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de la historia, espero que les guste!_**

* * *

-Pero que cojones... -dijo George sujetándome de la muñeca mientras se incorporaba. Mierda. Cerré los ojos.

-Suelta, esto no es de tu incumbencia-le dije fríamente mientras intentaba soltarme.

-¿Qué es esto, Lia? -me miró enfadado. ¿Con qué derecho se creía a hacer eso?

-¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Son cicatrices. Ni más ni menos. -me dí la vuelta en la cama, intentando escapar de su mirada. El volvió a darme la vuelta bruscamente.

-Una chica tan linda no debería lastimar su cuerpo así... -susurró mientras me levantaba la camisa, y acariciaba despacio cada una de mis cicatrices.

-Estoy bien,¿vale?-volví a decirle fríamente.- No necesito a nadie, y mucho menos a ti.

-Siento haberte molestado... No volverá a pasar... -me miró con los ojos llenos de dolor y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Aun que una parte de mi no quería que se marchara. Una parte de mi deseó no haber sido tan brusca con el.

-Eso! Márchate, y no vuelvas! -le grité mientras salía por la puerta. Mis sollozos quedaron ahogados por la música, para dar paso a un llanto descontrolado.

_Maldito Weasley.¿Por qué venía a usarme como a un objeto y luego a abrir las viejas heridas del pasado? _

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Y dormí hasta notar como mi cama se hundía por culpa del peso de alguien que se apoyaba en esos instantes en ella. Me incorporé asustada, buscando mi varita. Todo me daba vueltas y me dolía la cabeza de haber pasado la noche llorando.

Creo que ya era de día, pero no lo sabía con certeza ya que habían corrido las cortinas quedándome a oscuras.

-Tranquila, Lia. Soy yo... George. - me dijo con cautela.- Buenos días, todos están abajo ya y...

-¿Y que has venido a hacer aquí? ¿No te dije ya que te olvidaras de mi? - dije cortando su frase.

-Solo quería saber como estabas...- me susurró. Esta vez no era el George dominante de anoche. Esta vez parecía más bien asustado. Como un niño pequeño. Bajó la mirada.

-Estoy bien -dije más calmada. Hasta permití que se acercara un poco a mi. Esto le hizo sonreír.

-Los desayunos en el gran comedor son geniales. Tienes suerte de que sea Sábado, si no, habrías llegado tarde a nuestra primera clase.-me dijo aún más sonriente. No pude evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa.-Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

-No seas pelota-le dije riendo-Debo devolverte la camisa...

-Tienes razón. Aunque casi te queda mejor que a mi.-me dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su desordenado pelo y me miraba.-¿Aúno no conoces el colegio, verdad? Mi hermano y yo podríamos enseñártelo...

-Quizás en otro momento. Voy a ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo para leer. -le contesté disculpándome con una sonrisa. El me la devolvió y se marchó de la habitación.

Después de un buen rato paseando por el colegio, encontré la biblioteca. Me puse en uno de los rincones más apartados, escogí un libro al azar y me senté a leer. El silencio de aquella sala resultaba reconfortante. Sobre todo por que los de Slytherin no sabían que estaba allí. En la biblioteca estaba a salvo, al menos de ellos.

Estaba sumida en mi lectura sobre "Historia de Hogwarts" cuando alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás. Acaricié sus manos instintivamente. Rugosas y ásperas. Pero también grandes.

-Que estudiosa un Sábado por la mañana.-dijo aquella voz, divertida.-¿No te apetecería más tomar el sol en frente del lago?

-No, George. Realmente no puedo.

-¿Como estás tan segura de que no soy Fred?

-Por que anoche esas manos estuvieron explorando todo mi cuerpo. Y sus voces, son ligeramente distintas.-contesté mientras me quitaba las manos de los ojos, sorprendido y a la vez divertido. Aquella mirada hizo que me sonrojara. Se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano en mi rodilla, mirando a su alrededor.

-Estoy leyendo un poco, George. Luego nos veremos...-susurré nerviosa mirando a ambos lados. Me aparté soltándome de la mano de George. El frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Si los de Slytherin nos vieran... No quería meter al pelirrojo en problemas.

-¿Me estás invitando sutilmente a que me marche?-preguntó George, sin perder el sentido del humor.

-Algo así... -susurré mirándole con media sonrisa. El se levantó y lo vi desaparecer detrás de unos estantes. Pero solo unos segundos después vi a otro chico sonriéndome apoyado a una pared. Al ver que yo le había visto se acercó a sentarse conmigo. Suspiré y el me miró con sus ojos grises.

-Acabo de ver a uno de esos sucios Weasley salir de aquí.¿No estarías con el, verdad? Os vi juntos en el vagón.

-Draco, ya basta. -le espeté cortando su frase.- Tu y yo tenemos un compromiso, no voy a andar con nadie más.¿Entiendes?

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ese Weasley, ni a ninguno de ellos. Si no, sufrirán las consecuencias.-me miró una última vez y salió de la biblioteca, con cara de satisfacción. Maldito Malfoy, si no fuera por que no podía evitar su compromiso...

Me pasé el resto del día en la biblioteca, hasta que me entró sueño. Me salté la cena y fui directa a la sala común. Por el camino me encontré con George, que me esperaba sonriendo. Suspiré.

-No te he visto en la cena, preciosa.-me dijo cortándome el paso.

-He estado ocupada, deja que pase.-intenté pasar por uno de los lados, pero se movió volviéndome a cortar el paso de nuevo.

-Llevas todo el día evitándome, ¿que te pasa conmigo?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Vi que justo Malfoy iba a pasar por ese mismo corredor, pero al vernos a ambos allí se quedó en la esquina, mirando la escena con gesto divertido. George no lo había visto aún. Me mordí el labio.

-Mira, Weasley. Deberías olvidarme. Draco tenía razón al decirme que no eres apropiado para mi, así que deberías alejarte y dejarme tranquila. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo o tu estúpida familia que no se puede mantener ni a sí misma.-le espeté con frialdad. El abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Pero se quedo donde estaba.-Así que no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca.

El cruzó por mi lado sin ni si quiera mirarme, con aire ausente.

-Estarás contento,¿verdad Malfoy?-pregunté al pasar por su lado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste este capitulo,¿como creen que reaccionará George a todo esto? _**

**_Espero sus reviews con cualquier comentario o sugerencia para la historia. _**

**_Un beso enorme a todos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenas noches, criaturitas del señor! **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y por los nuevos followers. **_

_**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

-Tu puedes llamarme Draco, guapa. -me contestó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si pudiera partirte la cara ahora mismo, no dudes que lo haría, estúpido Malfoy.-susurré dándole la espalda.

-¡Cuida esa lengua si quieres que saquemos de la cárcel a Black! -gritó para que pudiera oírle.

Los meses pasaban y George seguía sin hablarme. Y era lo más normal después de todo lo que le había dicho. Se pasaba los días fingiendo estar bien, pero cada vez que me veía el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba. Yo me sentaba sola en las clases, y tenía que aguantar las miradas de odio de una chica llamada Angelina que jugaba al quidditch con George y Fred.

Una noche en la que había una tormenta terrible, Fred se me acercó mientras leía en la sala común.

-Oye, no se que mierda has hecho esta vez, pero quiero que me digas donde cojones puede estar mi hermano ahora mismo, si no...

-Eh eh, para el carro, guapo. No se de que me estás hablando...-pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hermano. Lleva todo el día desaparecido. Nadie sabe donde está, hemos buscado en todo el castillo y nada-me explicó nervioso, mirándome acusadoramente.

-¿No habéis mirado fuera?

-No estará allí, el tiempo es horrible...

Me levanté y cogí un paraguas para protegerme de la lluvia, y salí a buscar a aquel idiota. Lo encontré debajo de un árbol en frente del lago. Lo cogí de la mano suavemente y lo llevé dentro del castillo. El me seguía con ese aire ausente que tenía desde nuestra pelea en el castillo. Lo senté en la sala común, en un sillón cercano al fuego y le traje algunas toallas. Todo el mundo se había ido a dormir.

-Solo un loco saldría fuera en una noche como esta-susurré mirándole. No contestaba, así que añadí-¿Qué hacías fuera?

-Han sucedido cosas horribles...-me susurró con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

-¿George?-estaba asustada. Le cogí despacio las manos. El me miró esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, preciosa.-apartó las manos de las mías y ambos nos quedamos absortos en el fuego durante un momento. El agua del pelo le caía por las mejillas, que estaban recuperando su color. Sonreí. Estaba guapísimo.-¿De que te ríes?

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía reír así...

-Bueno, no cuando la chica que te gusta te dice algo como lo que tu me dijiste.-susurró cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Yo... Tenía que decirlo... -dije mientras la voz me temblaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada es fácil... -susurré mientras se me caían las lagrimas sin querer.- Sobre todo si te quieren casar por la fuerza con ese estúpido de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué quieren hacer semejante tontería?

-Verás, en mi familia siguen con esa estúpida idea de que no nos podemos casar con alguien que no sea de sangre limpia. -sonreí amargamente.-Y yo no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. No siendo la hija de Sirius Black. Malfoy me amenazó. Me dijo que si no dejaba de hablarte tu y tu familia sufriríais las consecuencias, y que mi padre jamás saldría de la cárcel. Mi padre es inocente, George...

-¿Tu eres la hija de Black... El asesino?

-¡Mi padre no es ningún asesino!-grité enfadada.

-Está bien, nena. Y no te preocupes por lo de Malfoy, conseguiremos arreglarlo.-dijo George sonriéndome. Le sonreí yo también.

-¿A que te referías antes? Cuando me dijiste que habían pasado cosas horribles...-le pregunté con la esperanza de que ahora me lo contará. El suspiró y volvió a mirar al fuego.

-El fantasma de una chica que murió aquí se me aparece pidiéndome ayuda. El problema es que solo la veo.

* * *

**_Y aquí acaba el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews alegran el día a esta escritora! ^^_**

**_Un beso enorme, y hasta el próximo capitulo! _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Buenas noches a todos! **_

_**Muchas gracias por los nuevos followers de la historia, y por los reviews.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo de nuestra historia, espero que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

Al principio me quedé paralizada, pensando que sería otra de sus bromas típicas. Pero al ver que no me contestaba, le miré confundida.

-¿Estás seguro de que solo tu puedes verla? Es decir, nunca he escuchado ni leído sobre fantasmas que solo ven determinadas personas.

-No estoy loco-dijo, mirándome muy serio.-Quizá suene raro, y al principio ni yo mismo me lo creía. Pero al final acepté que solo yo podía verla. Se me ha presentado varias veces con gente delante, y nadie ha parecido reparar en su presencia.

-Bueno George, ten en cuenta de que vemos fantasmas a casi todas las horas del día. Ya lo vemos algo natural, así que es normal que no se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-Bueno, tu no lo entiendes. Tu no la has visto.-susurró consternado.

-Igual si que la he visto rondando por el castillo...

-Estoy seguro de que no-dijo George cortante.- Te acordarías de ella. Ella es distinta. Es... Siniestra.

-¿Siniestra? Bueno, todos los fantasmas en cierto modo lo son...

-Ella no tiene ojos.-dijo George pausadamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.-Tiene las cuencas de los ojos muy grandes, y vacías. Negras. Tiene el pelo largo y oscuro, y casi le tapa la cara. Tiene un aire distinto a los demás fantasmas. Incluso es distinta a Myrtle. Está muy enfadada, y muy triste. Casi nunca hablamos, solo se limita a estar en silencio mirándome, y eso me pone nervioso.

-Quiero verla.-dije con decisión. Si era cierto lo que George decía de que solo el podía verla, sería interesante investigar sobre aquello.

-No creo que sea buena idea...-dijo George mirándome preocupado.-Es totalmente aterradora...

-No me importa. Quiero hablar con ella.-insistí, lanzandole una sonrisa para intentar calmarle. Nunca le había visto tan nervioso.

-Estás loca. Pero te diré un secreto, las mejores personas lo están.-me susurró cogiéndome de la mano. Me besó la mano y yo sentí la tibieza de sus labios, rozando mis nudillos. Le aparté uno de los mechones aún mojados de la cara. El sonrió y acercó sus labios a los míos, rozándolos ligeramente.

-Tu también estás loco, por querer hacer todo esto a pesar de todo.-susurré aún pegada a sus labios. Empecé a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, y a quitar su corbata desabrochada.

-¿Vas a desnudarme descaradamente en la sala común? -me preguntó riendo.

-Claro que no, idiota. Pero necesitas ponerte algo seco, ¿no crees?-le contesté riendo también. El asintió y subió a ponerse el pijama. Bajo unos segundos después.-Por cierto, aún no me has contado lo que conoces de esa chica.

-Bueno... -me dijo dejándose caer en el sofá. Tenía el semblante cansado. Suspiró.- Sé muy poco sobre ella, ya te he dicho que no le gusta hablar. Solo mirarme de esa forma tan rara. Sé que la asesinaron aquí, en Hogwarts, hace mucho tiempo. Y que casi nadie supo de ello. Solo algunos profesores y su familia. Aún no han cogido a su asesino. Creo... Que la asesinaron de una forma muy violenta... Arrancando sus ojos... Supongo que ella me busca para que la ayude.

-¿No sabes su nombre? Quizá podamos buscarla en los registros del colegio, o preguntar a algún profesor sobre ella...-pregunté, sintiendo otra vez ese escalofrío.

-No se su nombre, de momento. He pensado en preguntar a otros fantasmas del colegio, pero no se si me tomarán por loco. Fred lo hizo.

-Bueno, es normal... Pero siendo ella un fantasma, supongo que los demás también tendrían que verla,¿verdad?

-No perdemos nada por preguntar. Solo que nos encierren en San Mungo de por vida.-me dijo con media sonrisa en la cara. Iba a decir algo, pero cerro la boca y se quedó mirando a un rincón de la sala común, con la cara pálida. Al darme la vuelta para mirar yo también, vi algo que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría imaginarme.

* * *

_**Aquí está el final de este capitulo,¿que les ha parecido?**_

_**Un poco corto, por falta de tiempo. Pero les prometo que el próximo será algo más largo.**_

_**Los reviews alegran el día a esta escritora! ^^**_

_**Un beso enorme a todos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Buenas noches a todos! Gracias a los nuevos followers de la historia.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el sexto capitulo de la historia, espero que lo disfruten! **_

* * *

George tenía razón al decir que era totalmente distinta a todos los fantasmas que había visto hasta ahora. Ella tenía un aire mucho más tétrico. Parecía sacada de un relato de terror con todas aquellas manchas de sangre en la ropa. Sus cuencas, vacías, nos miraban sin expresión alguna en la cara. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba aferrada al brazo de George fuertemente. Tragué saliva e intenté dar un paso hacia ella, pero mis piernas no respondían.

-¿Quién eres?-conseguí mascullar, presa del miedo. Nunca había sentido semejante terror.

-No va a contestarte... - se anticipó a decir George, pálido como la cera. Estaba empezando a temblar débilmente. Aquella chica ladeó la cabeza.

-La historia volverá a repetirse. Pronto. Muy pronto.-nos habló. Había leído sobre el efecto que tienen los dementores sobre la gente. Esto era algo muy parecido. La sala común de repente se heló por completo. George me agarró con más fuerza.

-¿Quién eres?-repetí, intentando ser algo más valiente. No quería que aquella chica viera lo asustados que estábamos. Necesitaba sacar algo de valor de donde fuera.-No podremos ayudarte si no nos dices tu nombre.

-Lisbeth Carroll.-susurró, antes de desvanecerse. El calor volvió a inundar la sala de golpe. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Me senté en una de las butacas más cercanas al fuego, preguntándome aún si lo que acababa de pasar era real o no. Me miré las manos y me dí cuenta de que aún estaba temblando. George se sentó también, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Debía de ser horrible que aquella chica se le presentara con tanta frecuencia, y que la mayoría de las veces no lo hablara. Transmitía una sensación tan fría...

-Creo que le gustas.-soltó por fin George, después de unos minutos de silencio. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. El se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se apresuró a decir.- No me malinterpretes. Es una de las pocas veces que la he escuchado de hablar. Y que tu lo hayas conseguido a la primera... Me parece alucinante.

-¿Por qué crees que ha dicho que la historia se repetiría?-pregunté cambiando de tema. No me agradaba que me dijera que yo le gustaba a aquella chica. Aun que al menos ahora podríamos ponerle nombre.-¿Crees que su asesino volverá a matar esta noche?

-Depende.-me contestó. Lo miré confundida.¿Depende?-No sabemos cuando fue asesinada. Quizá no se trate del mismo asesino. Quizá su asesinato se produjo muchos años atrás.

-Mañana preguntaremos por el castillo a ver si alguien la conocía. Alguien debió notar su ausencia, ¿no crees?

Después de discutir otro buen rato, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a dormir un poco. Al día siguiente teníamos Transformaciones con McGonagall a primera hora.

Después de que la clase terminara, decidí preguntarla acerca de Lisbeth. Miré a George y el pareció comprenderme, así que los dos nos acercamos a su mesa después de que todos los alumnos habían salido de clase. Nos acercamos a su mesa mientras ella recogía las cosas para irse a su siguiente clase.

-¿Querían algo, Weasley, Black?-nos preguntó mirándonos respectivamente.-Debo decirles que tengo mucho trabajo, y que ya me esperan en la siguiente clase...

-Si que queríamos preguntarla algo, profesora.-la interrumpió George. Me miró y suspiró.-Queríamos saber si nos podría hablar de alguien que estudió aquí hace ya tiempo.

-Bueno, intentaré hacer todo lo posible.-nos contestó ella mirándonos extrañada.-¿De quien se trata?

-De Lisbeth Carroll, profesora.-contesté yo. Al escuchar esto a la profesora McGonagall le cambió el semblante. Se puso pálida en unos instantes, y parecía nerviosa.

-¿Cómo sabeís...? -empezó a decir, pero ella misma se detuvo. Nos miró recobrando la compostura y susurró-Os atenderé en otro momento más apropiado. Después de las clases nos veremos en mi despacho.

Y tras decir eso salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo. George y yo nos miramos extrañados, pero decidimos que lo mejor sería esperar a que las clases acabaran.

Tras un día agotador nos dirigimos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, nerviosos. Entramos y esta nos recibió indicando que nos sentáramos en dos butacas que había en frente de su escritorio. Su cara parecía cansada.

-Muy bien, chicos. Supongo que estaréis aquí por que a vosotros también se os ha aparecido la supuesta Lisbeth Carrol.-empezó a decirnos. Nos miró severamente.-Lo que os voy a contar a continuación no debe de salir de aquí, bajo ninguna circunstancia.¿Entendido?

* * *

**_Y con esto acaba el sexto capitulo! _**

**_Solo subiré el siguiente capitulo cuando tenga al menos 3 reviews. _**

**_Un beso enorme!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buenas tardes, criaturitas del señor! _**

**_Aquí vengo a dejarles el capitulo siete, espero que lo disfruten mucho!_**

**_Gracias por los reviews!_**

* * *

-Está bien, profesora. Nosotros solo buscamos entender.-contestó George, tragando saliva.

-La señorita Carroll era una chica que venía de una familia totalmente muggle. Pero aquello no la importó para sobre salir entre los demás alumnos. Era brillante. -nos empezó a contar la profesora McGonagall con gesto severo-Pertenecía a nuestra casa, a Gryffindor. Muchos profesores se cuestionaba por que no estaba en Ravenclaw. Pero yo estaba muy contenta de que estuviera aquí. Era una joven encantadora, pero no se puede decir lo mismo de su familia. Sobre todo de su padre. Era un... Desquiciado. Daba unas palizas tremendas a la pobre madre de la chica. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Unas vacaciones de navidad su padre entró en el cuarto de la chica. La sacó los ojos, aún viva. Después la arrancó la lengua y terminó por degollarla. Nos enteramos después de que ella solo era un experimento más de su padre. Había experimentado antes con animales.

-¿Experimentos sobre que, profesora?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. Jamás imaginaría que podrían contarme una cosa así. Que había gente así en el mundo.

-Sobre la muerte, señorita Black.-dijo con gravedad.-El señor Carroll quería captar la esencia de la misma muerte, por eso arrancaba los ojos de sus victimas. Todo lo demás es un misterio para nosotros. Fue un golpe muy duro para toda la escuela.

-Profesora,¿por qué nos cuenta todo esto? Creo que es algo que no iría contando a cualquiera.-pregunté mientras sentía un escalofrío.

-Si,¿fue algo que intentó llevarse en secreto en toda la escuela verdad?-me ayudó George.

-Os lo cuento por que antes me habéis dicho que visteis a la señorita Carroll, y quería pediros algo.

-¿Pedirnos algo?-preguntó George. Hacía un rato que se removía inquieto en su silla.

-Que olvidarais el tema. Que no la habléis nunca más. Es algo complicado de explicar, pero cada año tengo que recibir visitas de alumnos asustados diciendo que la han visto. Pero una vez que ha pasado la fecha de su muerte dejan de verla. Así que no os preocupéis, se irá si no la hacéis caso.

-Profesora, nos está pidiendo ayuda.¿Como vamos a negarnos? Nos advirtió de que la historia volvería a repetirse.

-Señorita Black. Creo que solo quería asustaros, así que no la hagáis caso y todo volverá a la normalidad Por favor. -añadió señalando la puerta, dada por terminada la conversación.

Ambos salimos aturdidos por la charla que habíamos tenido con la profesora. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la sala común. Ambos nos sentamos en unas butacas alejadas de todos los demás. Hacía un día frío y gris, así que la gente no estaba muy animada. Algunos estudiaban y otros charlaban, pero no había mucho ruido.

-¿Crees que la profesora tenía razón?-me preguntó George al cabo de unos minutos.

-¿Sobre que, exactamente? ¿Sobre la historia del padre loco, sobre que ella solo viene a asustarnos, o sobre su espantosa muerte? -me dolía la cabeza. Estaba enfadada por la falta de respuestas y asustada por lo que nos había contado la profesora. Alguien que había muerto de una manera tan espantosa quizá solo buscaba venganza. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Estaba agotada y faltaba poco para bajar a cenar, así que intento no pensar mucho en ello.

A los 10 minutos bajaron al gran comedor, susurrando sobre todo aquello. Sobre si la profesora solo quería que se olvidaran del tema, y aquello escondía algo mucho más grande. Comieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando George miraba en la mesa de Slytherin, quizá buscando a Draco. Pero todo aquello no me importaba en ese momento. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, y una de ellas era el por que la profesora McGongall había cortado su conversación tan pronto. No la había tiempo a preguntarla sobre por que solo ellos dos podían verla, o cuanto hacía de su asesinato. Cuanto más pensaba en aquello menos le gustaba.

Al terminar de comer todos subieron a sus dormitorios, y en un pasillo donde las cuatro casas se cruzaban para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes, encontraron a tres chicos de segundo año en mitad de un charco de agua. De un soporte para una antorcha colgaba la gata del señor Filch, la señora Norris. En la pared habían escrito con algo que parecía sangre "La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero, temed."

Todos nos quedamos congelados, mirando a aquellos tres chicos. Pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada. Por como George miraba a uno de los tres chicos, pude adivinar que se trataba de su hermano menor. Además, esa melena roja era inconfundible.

Cuando llegó el director y nos mandó a nuestras salas comunes, caminé al lado de George en silencio. No parecía que quisiera hablar, ya que iba con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados. Estaba pálido.

No me quedé mucho en la sala común, ya que estaban todos comentando sobre aquellas pintadas en la pared. Así que subí rápidamente a mi habitación, a intentar dormir y no pensar en todo aquello. Demasiadas emociones para un mismo día.

Al entrar me quedé helada, totalmente paralizada. Quería correr, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. El aire no parecía querer entrar en mis pulmones, la situación me ahogaba completamente.

-¡George! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, mientras las lagrimas surcaban por mis mejillas. El subió rápidamente al escuchar mi grito, y tubo la misma reacción que yo al ver aquella escena. Solo pudo abrazarme y susurrarme que me calmara, mientras yo temblaba violentamente. Me beso la frente. Noté que el también estaba llorando, que estaba asustado. Me dio la vuelta lentamente, y cerro los ojos. Ninguno de los dos queríamos verlo. Sabíamos que aquello nos iba a perseguir en todos y cada uno de nuestros sueños.

Había una chica muerta encima de mi cama.

* * *

_**Aquí el fin del capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Solo subiré capitulo nuevo a los 3 reviews, un beso enorme a todos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Buenas tardes a todos!**_

_**Gracias por leer la historia y por los reviews, aquí les dejo el octavo capitulo!**_

* * *

Ambos esperábamos en el despacho del director. Nos dieron un vaso de zumo de calabaza a cada uno, pero ninguno probamos ni un trago. Demasiado nerviosos. No habíamos hablado sobre el tema, pero George aún no me había soltado de la mano desde que salimos de allí.

Al cabo de lo que nos parecieron horas, el director Dumbledore entró seguido por todos los jefes de las casas. Dumbledore se sentó despacio en su butaca, y con el mismo cuidado nos preguntó:

-¿Qué ha pasado, chicos?

-Encontré a la chica así cuando subí a mi habitación. Grité el nombre de George, y el subió para ver lo que me pasaba.-contesté con un hilo de voz. Luego añadí, mirando a la profesora McGonagall-Ella nos advirtió, profesora. Nos dijo que se repetiría.

-¿Quién os advirtió, Lia?-me preguntó el director amablemente.

-Albus...-mustió la profesora McGonagall en un intento de que no nos hiciera caso, pero el director la cortó con una severa mirada. Ella suspiró.

-Lisbeth Carroll, señor. Nos dijo que su historia se volvería a repetir muy pronto...

-¿Cree que ha sido ella la que ha abierto la cámara de los secretos?-preguntó George. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que estábamos allí.

-No, señor Weasley. Aún no sabemos ni si quiera si la cámara es real o no.-dijo con severidad el profesor Snape. George asintió despacio.

-¿Quién era la chica, señor?-pregunté al director intentando desviar a George de sus pensamientos sobre si realmente su hermano había participado en la apertura de la cámara secreta.

-Una alumna de primer año de Gryffindor. Su muerte ha sido horrible, si no se coge al agresor no tendremos más remedio que proceder a cerrar el colegio...-dijo Dumbledore con tristeza. George se quedó pálido mirando a una esquina de la habitación, detrás del director. Me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que yo también mirara en aquella dirección. Y allí estaba ella. Lisbeth. Negando con la cabeza en nuestra dirección. Nadie parecía reparar en su presencia, salvo nosotros. Nadie parecía verla, ni si quiera escucharla cuando paso por nuestro lado y dijo en un susurro "El baño de las chicas."

Miré a George, y el asintió.

-Director Dumbledore,¿nos necesita para algo más?-pregunté, intentando que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

-No, señorita Black. Pueden marcharse.-nos levantamos de nuestras butacas y corrimos en dirección al baño de las chicas, pensando sobre si Myrtle estaría por allí y si ella podría ver a Lisbeth. Cuando llegamos, no se escuchaban los típicos gemidos que anunciaban que Myrtle estaba por allí. La puerta se cerró de golpe, y cuando nos dimos la vuelta allí estaba Lisbeth. Me aferré al brazo de George notando como el ambiente se volvía cada vez más y más frío.

-Gracias. Gracias por advertirnos...-mustió George. Ella se limitó a asentir, despacio.

-¿Quieres decirnos algo, verdad?-esta vez pregunté yo, nerviosa. Ella asintió de nuevo.-¿Prefieres hablar, o escribirnos?

-Puedo hablar-susurró ella. Su voz sonaba como si arañase una pizarra. Ambos nos estremecimos.

-¿El asesino es el mismo que ha abierto la cámara de los secretos?-preguntó George, esperanzado de que le dijera que su hermano Ron no había tenido nada que ver. Ella negó con la cabeza, y George suspiró.

-¿Es cierto que hay un monstruo en la cámara?-pregunté. Reinó el silencio por unos instantes.

-Sí. Pero el no tiene poder sobre mi.-otra vez el escalofrío. George se removía inquieto, y yo clavaba las uñas en su brazo.

-Necesitamos más ayuda, Lisbeth. Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero necesitamos que nos expliques que está pasando. Por qué ha decidido matar ahora, y si es el mismo asesino que te asesinó a ti.-lo dije todo de golpe, sin pensar. George me lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Quiere camuflar los asesinatos con la apertura de la cámara secreta. Quiere que creamos que es el monstruo quien mata.-nos explicaba ella, despacio.- Es mi asesino.

-¿Cuanto hace que te mataron?

-Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.-contestó ella-Han pasado 30 años.

-Eso es mucho tiempo-susurré.- ¿Entonces es tu padre quién está asesinando en Hogwarts?

-No-contestó ella, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.-Pero vosotros sí conocéis al asesino.

* * *

**_Aquí el final del capitulo número 8. Se que ha sido un poco corto, pero no dispongo de tanto tiempo como me gustaría._**

**_Gracias a yopi, que no tiene cuenta en fanfiction y no puedo contestar su review con un mensaje. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia._**

**_Y a bipolar extremo le mando besitos, que se que me estará leyendo._**

**_Continuo minimo con 3 reviews. Un beso enorme!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Buenas a todos!**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero se me ha hecho casi imposible de actualizar.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el capitulo número nueve, espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

NARRADOR: GEORGE

Sentí aún su brazo aferrado al mio, y eso me tranquilizó. Ella quería ocultar lo nerviosa que se sentía después de aquella frase. "_Vosotros conocéis al asesino" _Pero yo sabía que se sentía igual de agitada que yo.

-Creo que nos están tomando el pelo.-dijo soltándose de mi brazo, cosa que me disgustó, pero trate de que no se diera cuenta. La miré con gesto interrogativo.-Nosotros **no** podemos conocer al asesino. Es totalmente imposible.

-¿Imposible?

-George, usa la cabeza.-me dijo mientras se paseaba frenéticamente por el baño.-¿Como íbamos a conocer nosotros a un asesino de hace más de 30 años? Ella dijo que su padre no era el asesino que mató a esa chica en mi cama. Pero la profesora McGonagall dijo que el padre de Lisbeth la asesinó. Sin embargo, ella dice que _**son el mismo asesino.**_

-Y eso es totalmente imposible... Si ella dice que los asesinatos han sido hechos por la misma persona, pero que es alguien distinto a su padre... O bien la profesora nos ha mentido, o nos está mintiendo ella.

-Y si es cierto que el asesino tiene más de 30 años, no podría ser otro que un profesor. No hay nadie en este castillo con suficiente edad que sea un estudiante.

-Y eso también es imposible...-susurré, más confundido aún. Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dándose un leve masaje en las sienes.

-¿Entonces por qué dice que nosotros conocemos al asesino?-pregunté después de un minuto en silencio.

-No lo se, pero no gana nada mintiéndonos. -me contestó Lia con la mirada perdida en uno de los retretes.-¿No crees que esto está un poco silencioso?

-¿Silencioso? -pregunté mirando en aquella dirección. Al momento caí en lo que decía, y abrí los ojos sorprendido.-Es cierto, Myrtle siempre está aquí, en el baño. Este es el baño donde murió,¿verdad? -Lia asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y si empezamos por preguntarles a los fantasmas si la conocen, si conocen su historia?

A Lia pareció gustarle la idea, y nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. Recorrimos gran parte del castillo, preguntando a todos los fantasmas que nos encontrábamos. Pero obteníamos la misma respuesta de todos. _"¿Lisbeth? No conocemos a ninguna fantasma llamada Lisbeth. Y créenos que si hubiera muerto en Hogwarts la conoceríamos." _

Preguntamos a Nick casi decapitado, al Fraile gordo, al profesor Binns e incluso nos atrevimos a preguntarle al Barón Sanguinario. Aun que de este ultimo solo conseguimos un gruñido por respuesta.

Nos sentamos en una de las escaleras, totalmente exhaustos por nuestra infructuosa búsqueda.

-¿Cómo es posible que ningún fantasma de este castillo la conozca?-pregunté totalmente frustrado, echando mi pelo hacia atrás.

-Igual es que no estamos preguntando al fantasma adecuado...-susurró Lia distraída, mirando por una de las ventanas que se veían desde donde nos encontrábamos sentados. Me quedé un segundo pensando en ello. ¿El fantasma adecuado? Ella se dio cuenta tan rápido como yo. Ambos abrimos los ojos de par en par y nos miramos.

-¡Myrtle!-exclamamos al unísono.

Corrimos al baño de las chicas todo lo rápido que pudimos. Al llegar estábamos tan exhaustos que tuvimos que apoyar las manos en las rodillas para poder coger aire. Esta vez si que se escuchaban los característicos gemidos que tenias el "placer" de oír cada vez que entrabas allí.

Al menos era un lugar apartado, y casi nadie se atrevía a entrar.

-¿Myrtle?-preguntó Lia una vez que recuperamos el aire.

-¿Si?-respondió una voz chillona a nuestras espaldas. Nos dimos la vuelta y pudimos ver aquella cara que se escondía detrás de unas gafas redondas.-¿Venís a reíros de mi?

-Para nada.-respondió Lia, con una amplia sonrisa. Yo las miraba en silencio desde un rincón. Entre chicas se entenderían mejor, ¿no?- Solo quería hablarte... Preguntarte sobre algo.

-¿Preguntarme? ¿Qué es lo que yo sé que vosotros no?-nos preguntó revoloteando por todo el baño.

-Queríamos preguntarte sobre una chica que estudió aquí hace bastante tiempo. Quizá incluso llegaste a conocerla.-explicaba pausadamente Lia. Myrtle la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-Su nombre era Lisbeth Carrol.

-¡Largaos de aquí!-gritó Myrtle, con los ojos llenos de furia. Estaba apretando los puños fuertemente, y creo que si no hubiera sido un fantasma, se hubiera puesto a golpearnos allí mismo.-¡No se de donde habéis sacado ese nombre, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo! Solo os aconsejo que por vuestro propio bien, os mantengáis alejados de el. Dejar de meteos donde no os llaman, ¡y quizá conservéis la vida!

No dijimos una sola palabra más. Ella desapareció por uno de los retretes con un sonoro "¡Plof!" Nos quedamos tan en silencio que lo único que se escuchaba era nuestras respiraciones, la mía algo más rápida que la de ella.

-Revelador.-susurró ella con una sonrisa.-Muy revelador.

-¿Ah si? Pues dime que es tan revelador, por que yo no le encuentro sentido a nada de esto.-era increíble como aquella chica podía ponerme de los nervios con tan solo dos palabras.

-Bueno, quizá hayamos dado con el fantasma adecuado. ¿No has visto como se ha puesto cuando le hemos mencionado a Lisbeth? Creo que Myrtle podría arrojar mucha luz sobre este asunto.-me explicó Lia con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Iba a responderla algo, cuando un sonido de pisadas ahogó mis palabras. Había mucho ruido para esa hora del día, así que ambos nos miramos extrañados y decidimos salir fuera.

Centenares de alumnos corrían agitados hacia sus salas comunes, con sus prefectos guiándolos.

-¡Oye, chico!-dije cogiendo a un alumno de primero por su túnica, obligando al chico a detenerse.-¿Qué ha pasado que hay tanto jaleo?

-Han matado a otra alumna.-contestó el chico de Ravenclaw, notablemente asustado.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus reviews.**_

_**Gracias especialmente a Catnip 83 por preocuparse por el seguimiento de la historia, y por animarme a continuarla.**_

_**Un beso enorme para todos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

NARRADOR: LIA

-¿Han matado a otro alumno?-pregunté en un susurro. George soltó la capa del chico de primero, tan estupefacto como yo.

-Si. La han encontrado ahorcada en un árbol a las afueras del castillo.-nos explicaba el joven alumno.-Era una chica de Hufflepuff.

-¿Entonces se suicidó?-preguntó George

-No. Por lo que hemos podido escuchar, la asesinaron...Le sacaron los ojos y la degollaron.-susurró el chico. Casi no lo escuchamos por culpa de todo el jaleo, pero cuando el chico desvió la mirada llena de lagrimas y se marchó corriendo, nos convencimos de que habíamos escuchado bien. Habían vuelto a matar de esa horrible manera.

George y yo nos dirigimos directamente a nuestra sala común en silencio. De vez en cuando escuchábamos conversaciones de los chicos de primero, apostando por quien sería el siguiente en morir. Otros sin embargo se dedicaban a llorar desconsolados, rogando por que los llevaran a su casa.

Cuando llegamos, vimos a todos los Gryffindor levantados. Parecía que nadie estaba en sus cuartos, y tratamos de perdernos en la gente. Pero una chica de primer año, con lagrimas en el rostro, me interceptó a medio camino.

-¡Tu eres la dueña de la cama en la que mataron a esa chica!-me gritó, sollozando.-¿Qué te han dicho los profesores? ¿Quién es el asesino?

-Eh...Yo...No se nada... Lo siento...-susurré. Notaba como me subía el calor a las mejillas, presa de la vergüenza. Todos nos miraban en silencio, expectantes. Ávidos de información.

-¡Mentirosa!-chilló. Cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, no paraba de moverse.-¡Tu debes saber algo!¡Cualquiera podría ser el siguiente!

-¡Déjala en paz!-dijo George, interponiéndose entre la chica histérica y yo.-Ya te ha dicho que no sabemos nada.

-Está bien, ya basta.-dijo la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall a nuestras espaldas. Todos nos dimos la vuelta. Parecía nerviosa.-La señorita Black no sabe nada.

-¿Ha venido usted a decirnos algo?-preguntó la voz de un alumno que no supe hubicar.

-Solo he venido a advertir que no debéis salir del castillo a partir de horas determinadas, ni salir de las clases sin el consentimiento de un profesor.-nos explicó ella. Después de unos segundos de quejas por parte de varios alumnos, añadió mirándonos a George y a mi.-Señor Weasley, señorita Black. Seguidme.

George y yo nos miramos, y seguimos a la profesora McGonagall hasta su despacho. Allí nos ofreció una silla, después de sentarse ella. Entre cruzó los dedos y nos miró, suspirando.

-He escuchado por ahí que han vuelto a jugar a los detectives.-nos explicó.

-Profesora, han vuelto a asesinar a un alumno.-exclamó George, perdiendo los nervios.

-Y estamos en la búsqueda del asesino.-le contestó la profesora, sin darle tiempo a que pudiera decir nada más. Seguía mirándonos con aquella mirada severa que no dejaba entrever nada más.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya saben quién es el asesino?-preguntó George con ironía.

-Eso quiere decir que si vuelven a inmiscuirse, me temo que serán amonestados gravemente.-nos contestó severamente. Con un golpe de varita hizo abrir la puerta, y con una mirada nos invitó a marcharnos.

Nunca había visto a George tan enfadado. No dijo una palabra durante la cena, ni si quiera se paró en la sala común a hablar conmigo, como solíamos hacer todas las noches.

Así que después de leer un poco, me fui yo también a mi cuarto.

Subí las escaleras en silencio y me metí en la cama.

Tuve pesadillas sobre rostros sin ojos y bocas sin lengua.

Al día siguiente no había el normal bullicio de todas las mañanas. Los alumnos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos, normalmente acompañados por un profesor los de menor año.

George caminaba a mi lado, tenso a más no poder. Así que no me atreví a hablarle hasta que no encontré el hueco perfecto en una de las clases de pociones con el profesor Snape. Ambos preparábamos una poción bastante sencilla, aun que George no hacía más que equivocarse en las medidas. Y yo tenía que estar cuidando de que la clase no estallara por los aires de un momento a otro.

-¡George! -susurré, harta de que por quinta vez se equivocara de medida.-¿En que mundo está alojada tu cabecita en estos momentos?

-Lo siento, Lia. No dejo de darle vueltas a lo de anoche.-susurró abatido.-Nos están ocultando cosas. Y cosas muy gordas, creo.

-Yo opino lo mismo. Pero nadie parece querer ayudarnos...

-Estaba pensando en volver a hablar con Myrtle.-me dijo George, embelesado con los grumos de la poción.-Quizá si la decimos que ha vuelto a morir un alumno...

Después de clase de pociones, teníamos un par de horas libres. Los profesores estaban desvordados con tantas muertes. Así que decidimos volver a probar suerte con Myrtle.

Entramos despacio al baño, haciendo el menor ruido.

Y allí estaban, aquellos molestos sollozos. Carraspeé para que se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia, y por lo visto funcionó.

-¡Vosotros aquí otra vez!-chilló.-¡Os dije que no volvierais por aquí!

-Myrtle, necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor.-intentó explicar George.-Otro alumno ha muerto...

-¿Otro alumno?-preguntó extrañada.

-Tu la conociste,¿verdad? Sabías quien era Lisbeth.-pregunté aferrándome al brazo de George. Este me acarició la mano, para tranquilizare.

-Si.-contestó Myrtle, con expresión seria. Ambos nos quedamos extrañados por lo rápido que accedió a contarnos algo.-Ella y yo eramos muy amigas. Incluso casi morimos a la vez.-sonrió.- Aun que ella fue la primera. Me quedé muy sola cuando murió, aun que de vez en cuando venía a verme. Pero me asustaba, ¿sabéis? Es muy raro hablar con alguien que no tiene ojos. Su padre hizo algo horrible con ella, era muy buena chica. Algo triste, pero muy buena. Cambió mucho cuando vino al otro lado...

-¿Cambió mucho? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté. Ella iba a seguir contándonos, pero se paró en seco. El ambiente se había vuelto más pesado, el aire más frio.

-Justo como cuando ella aparece...-susurró George, respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que jamás olvidaré.

Nunca la vi aparecer, al menos no me di cuenta de ello. Myrtle empezó a sollozar muy fuerte contra una pared. Yo estaba asustada, mirando hacia todos lados, buscando la fuente del frio.

Lo que jamás imaginé era que la fuente del frío venía justo de mi izquierda. Justo del brazo al que estaba aferrada.

Vi a George riéndose. Una risa áspera y ronca, una risa muy distinta a la suya. Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta tal punto que pensé que se los habían arrancado, pero no. Solo se habían vuelto negros. Me solté de el rápidamente, retrocediendo hasta darme contra uno de los grifos.

Estaba totalmente aterrada, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis piernas parecían no querer responder. Cerré los ojos y tragué saliva, intentando sacar todo el valor que me era posible.

-¿Lisbeth?-pregunté, con voz temblorosa.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, espero sus reviews con cualquier cosa sobre la historia.**_

_**Un beso enorme a todos, y espero leeros pronto!**_


End file.
